


Fun for you, fun for me

by Nimbus_Cloud



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags probably make it pretty clear.  A kinky Kuroken one-shot written as a companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5556743/chapters/12817247">Seasons of Love</a>.  You don't have to read Seasons to follow what's happening in this story (there's not any real plot), but it does establish the setting.  </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma are co-habitating and attending the same University, Kuroo in his second year, Kenma in his first, and the two are taking steps to spice up their sex life.</p><p>I largely blame the last panel of Chapter 200 for this fic.  "We still gotta crack the whip on Kuroo~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun for you, fun for me

It wasn’t the sort of thing Kenma ever thought about, or even thought to think about, but once the idea was put into his head, he had to admit he found a certain fascination with it.  Ever since Kuroo had mentioned it shyly to him a couple of weeks ago, Kenma found himself… _distracted_. 

_“Would you ever… want to… maybe try S &M?”  _

It had been such an innocent question, really.  Or rather, the way Kuroo had asked had been so innocent; the question itself was obviously far from it. 

_“You mean… you’d tie me up or something?”_

_“…I was actually thinking the other way around.”_

Just that had been enough to inspire nearly a dozen tabs of research on Kenma’s browser and enough impetus for him to make certain questionable purchases in certain questionable shops.  Then it was a matter of making sure Kuroo didn’t have volleyball practice the next morning, because although his university team knew of Kenma’s existence and accepted it (however begrudgingly by some), Kenma felt sure that the addition of visible rope burns in the locker room could lead to some extra tension.  Just for that, Kenma would have argued that it would have been better for Kuroo to take the lead in a power play… But a teeny, tiny, ever-so-small-but-undeniably-crucial part of him _wanted_ to have Kuroo at his mercy.  Even if he had never before considered himself the ‘sadistic’ type. 

Kenma wondered if maybe he was turning into some sort of pervert… or maybe Kuroo had been slowly perverting him their whole lives and now that they lived together everything was much more exacerbated.  Whatever the case, he didn’t have any intention of stopping now, so he simply tied the knot between his fingers firmly, before leaning back to admire his handiwork. 

He wasn’t skilled enough to attempt a full torso _shibari_ and certainly not one with any intricate rope patterns, but he managed to get a halfway complete _Ushiro Takatekote_ tied that would be comfortable enough for Kuroo to wear for long periods of time. 

“How does it feel?” Kenma asked softly, admiring the way Kuroo’s muscles flexed and shifted beneath the rope as his lover tested the knots. 

“Tight.” 

“Well that _is_ the point…” Kenma murmured, running his hands across the back of Kuroo’s shoulders, his fingertips sliding across warm skin and ridges of hemp.  “But I don’t think your body needs help understanding that.” 

Truth be told, Kuroo had been half-hard when Kenma had started binding him, and already he was starting to leak.  Had Kenma known that this would be such a surefire way to get Kuroo excited, he’d have tried it much sooner. 

“Should I blindfold you?” Kenma asked steadily, watching Kuroo carefully. 

“I don’t think ‘should’ is the right question, honestly.  You’re the one in charge, remember?  It’s up to you.”  Kuroo smirked, looking over his shoulder with a wink.  “Or is that too much authority for you to handle?”

“At the very least, you’re making me want to gag you.” Kenma muttered coolly, pleased by the slight tremble he saw in Kuroo’s thighs in response. 

They were both kneeling on the floor of their shared bedroom, the bed only a few feet away, and Kenma contemplated how best to proceed.  There was a standard protocol to follow, as surely as sex required foreplay and lubricant before dicks were inserted anywhere.  But Kenma’s research told him that S&M was surprisingly open-ended in its procedure, and it largely depended on the couple.  What to do, how long to take, how rough…  Kuroo consented well enough to the binding… surely adding in the blindfold shouldn’t be too much more.  Kenma pulled the eye-mask from the pile of _equipment_ he had secured, and gently placed it over Kuroo’s eyes, adjusting it as best as he could tell fit best.  Then gently, the setter pushed Kuroo’s head forward until he was bent over, his head and shoulders resting on the mattress of the bed, his knees still firmly planted on the floor. 

“Guess we’ll get started…” Kenma murmured, mostly to himself. 

Kenma thought he’d test the waters with some spanking.

He let one hand trail down the skin of Kuroo’s spine, a touch so light it could be ticklish.  His fingers trailed over crosses of rope until he hit Kuroo’s hands, bound together and strapped to the middle of his back.  Kenma covered the strong hands with one of his own, then used his free hand to smack Kuroo’s ass.  It wasn’t hard, but it was startling, and Kuroo gasped and moaned aloud into the sheets.  Another slap—and this one had a nice sound to it—had him moaning even louder.  Kuroo was craning his pretty neck for him, arching his spine nicely so his ass swayed higher in the air.  Kenma took that as an invitation for more, and he slapped him again, harder this time, enough to make Kuroo’s hips buck and his cock leak pre-cum onto the floor. 

_Naughty…_

Kenma took a moment to properly look at the spectacle bent over their bed.  Here was a fine specimen of a man… his finely muscled body a testament to a lifetime spent as an athlete… with a handsome face to boot, not that he could see most of it right now.  Towering to nearly 190cm tall, and Kenma had him bound and blindfolded, kneeling at their bedside, with a rosy tint now coloring his cheeks.  Both sets of them, actually.  He sucked in a slow breath, feeling his own arousal growing, and whacked Kuroo one more time with his hands before grasping the cheeks with both hands, kneading and spreading them. 

“Ah!  Ahh… K-Kenma…” Kuroo whined, rolling his hips back and forth, his hands clenched into fists where they were bound. 

“Having fun?” Kenma found it hard to believe his own voice—the smoothness and detachment of it… as if his pants didn’t feel incredibly constricting around his hard-on. 

“Ngh…” Kuroo groaned, pushing himself into Kenma’s hands. 

“Oh yeah…” Kenma muttered absentmindedly, the hands disappearing from Kuroo’s body to find another of his new toys. 

Kuroo whimpered at the loss of contact, but he let himself sit on the floor while Kenma found what he was looking for—a welcome respite for his knees.  He let his fists open and close, testing the circulating in his arms.  It wasn’t anywhere near an uncomfortable level just yet, his arms felt fine… but his cock was definitely begging to be touched.  He tried hunching his back and leaning forward, feeling the tip of his erection brush against his abdomen and moaned at the light friction.

“Hey.”

Kenma’s voice chided him suddenly before a stinging sensation hit the outside of his thigh.  He heard the crack before he felt the leather on his skin, and before he had registered the impact of it, his body had already jumped to attention. 

“What’s—“

“Riding crop.”  Came Kenma’s voice.  “Or at least, that’s what it’s called.  I don’t know if it’s the real thing or not.” 

Kuroo heard it whack sharply against skin and jumped, but he felt nothing—Kenma must have been slapping it against his own palms, testing it. 

“Hmm… so this can sting quite a bit, huh?” Kenma mused. 

The leather of it was smoother than the skin of a volleyball, but harder, and the thin shape of it made it feel sharper.  His hands had grown softer in the months following his abandonment of the sport, but surely they were still more calloused than the skin on, for example, Kuroo’s ass.  It’s not like the man was receiving balls with his bare ass cheeks at practice.  Probably.  In any case, Kenma didn’t want to actually hurt Kuroo by whipping him too hard.  Though speaking of which…

“Safe word?” 

“What?” Kuroo panted, licking at his chapped lips. 

“We’re supposed to have one, I think.”  Technically they were supposed to come up with one _before_ they started all this, but better late than never.  “Or like… green, yellow, red system.” 

“Are we going far enough to need one?”

“Probably not,” Kenma shrugged, running the leather of the riding crop gently along Kuroo’s lower back, making him wiggle his hips against it.  “But just in case.” 

“Bokuto.”

“…really, Kuro?” Sure, having his lover call out his best friend’s name during sex would be enough to make him stop instantaneously, but…

“You said we’re not likely to use it,” he grinned, amazingly cocky for someone who was bound and blindfolded.  “If we get to that point, it’d kill the mood instantly, right?” 

Kenma whacked Kuroo with the crop for the sass, and his lips formed into a smirk just as the smirk on Kuroo’s face instantly dissipated.  As unsexy as the image was, Kenma tried to think of it as volleyball.  The setter controlled the rhythm and the pace for the game—this was a game; and Kuroo entrusted him once again with command.  He whacked the leather against Kuroo’s ass again and smiled as the man moaned beneath him.  Point scored. 

He tried going at it with a scientific approach.  Did Kuroo feel it more on the left cheek versus the right?  Higher up closer to his spine?  Lower closer to his thighs?  Maybe nearer to the sides?  Observant as he was, it seemed as though they all affected Kuroo more or less the same way, with maybe just a touch more reaction for when he struck him closer to his thighs. 

“K-Kenma…” Kuroo groaned. 

Kenma stopped immediately, letting his hands rest gently on the reddened skin of Kuroo’s backside.  He wasn’t saying the safe-word… but that groan wasn’t entirely from pleasure. 

“Is this a _yellow_ moment?” Kenma asked. 

“Hah… s-sort of?” Kuroo shifted his weight on his knees, appreciating the now gentle kneading of Kenma’s hands. 

“Do you want to stop?”

“N-no…” Kuroo bit his lip.  Really, he didn’t want to stop, he just wasn’t sure what he wanted in particular.  It was their first time trying anything like this; curiosity had been the motivator more than anything else. 

Kenma pressed soft kisses to the tender skin, massaging it gently and murmured,

“We don’t have to continue, if you’ve decided you don’t like this after all.”

“Haven’t said the safe-word have I?” Kuroo grinned.

“Then talk me through it.” 

“It… it might be good to alternate?  The whipping… it feels good.” 

Kenma smiled at the blush he saw creeping to Kuroo’s ears at the confession.

“But you can’t just whip me for ten straight minutes…”  

“Okay,” Kenma whispered, his hands running gently along the outside of Kuroo’s thighs.  “I’ll try to keep it in mind.  Anything else?” 

“We can figure it out as we go?”

Kenma laughed a little, smacking Kuroo lightly with his hands before massaging the skin again, placing gentle kisses on the base of Kuroo’s spine. 

“Too bad there aren’t any classes for this type of thing…” Kenma sighed.  Not because he expected himself to be an expert on this type of sexual play, but because he wanted Kuroo’s first time with it to be a good one—it had been his request and all. 

“I’m sure if you looked hard enough, you could find one,” Kuroo laughed.  “But I like going at our own pace.” 

It really wasn’t anything like some of the videos Kenma had watched for reference.  There were some that looked downright uncomfortable and not at all pleasurable—even for both parties involved—and he had had his doubts about the idea after seeing a few of those.  But much of that had been for show… even the screamed protests and attempts to ‘escape.’  That was why safe words were used.  Even with the right precautions though, Kenma wasn’t sure he could enjoy it to any degree if Kuroo behaved as though he weren’t enjoying it—even pretend.  He whacked Kuroo with one hand and saw his lover’s mouth fall open with a gasp, a slight smile gracing his lips.  _That_ was what he preferred to see.  That was going to make it a fun time for the both of them. 

“You _do_ really like this, huh…”

Kuroo moaned in response as Kenma gave him another light smack—now preferring to use his hands instead of the crop.  He grew curious to see what else Kuroo would respond to.  Grabbing the lubricant, he quietly popped open the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, warming the liquid a bit.  With his other hand, he spread Kuroo’s cheeks, then pressed a teasing finger to his entrance.  Kuroo’s hips twitched and he gasped in surprise, turning to stifle his moans into the bedsheets. 

“Do you feel it more since you’re blindfolded?” Kenma mused, pushing his index finger steadily in.  There wasn’t much resistance. 

“Hnngh…” came the strained reply.  Kenma interpreted it to mean yes.

He curled his finger inside and struck Kuroo’s ass with his free hand, smiling at the way Kuroo’s voice cracked a little when he cried out.  He pushed in a second finger—a little roughly—couldn’t be worse than the riding crop, probably.  His only replies were more moans and little hip wiggles, and Kuroo’s hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds.  Kenma found all of the reactions quite fascinating.  Maybe it was something about their positions, but Kuroo’s body felt especially lewd… even hyper-sensitive.  It might have been the blindfold more than anything else, but Kenma had never seen Kuroo sway his body like that or wag his hips so enticingly.  Nor had he known he was flexible enough to arch his back like that.  Kenma pressed his two fingers against Kuroo’s prostate to make him do it again, mesmerized by the image. 

Oh, but he was getting distracted. 

Giving Kuroo one more smack with his free hand, he withdrew his fingers and reached for the next item on his checklist of things to try.  They rattled a bit as he grabbed them, and for a second, he wondered if he was supposed to lubricate the beads as well… except how would he do that?  Pour lube onto each individual bead?  That seemed tricky.  Instead he poured a little more lube onto Kuroo instead, who squirmed beneath his touch when he felt the excessive wetness.

“How much are you using?!”

“Pretty sure I’ve read somewhere the phrase: there’s no such thing as too much lube.” Was Kenma’s nonplussed answer, punctuating his reply by pushing the smallest bead on the chain inside.

“Ah-Ahh!  Wh-what—“

“Anal beads,” Kenma said simply.  “They seemed like fun.”

“You really went and… ngh… bought all sorts of things, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t entirely sure what you wanted to try,” Kenma shrugged, slowly pushing in the next bead.  That one had about the diameter of his thumb, and managed to slip in relatively easily as well.  “How does it feel?”

“Ngh… not sure…” Kuroo breathed, fidgeting lightly. 

Kenma slowly pushed in another, watching how Kuroo’s thighs trembled and his breathing became more erratic.  Letting the string of beads hang loosely, Kenma ran both his hands up the insides of Kuroo’s thighs, up along the curve of his buttocks, around the sides of hips, before finally taking hold of the strained heat between his legs.  Having gone the entire time without being touched there, Kuroo thrust his hips immediately into Kenma’s hand, moaning loudly.  After giving his cock a few firm strokes, Kenma teasingly prodded at the weeping slit with his fingertip, using his other hand to push another bead slowly in. 

“Ahhh… Hngh!” Kuroo groaned.  “K-Kenma…”

“So you like it,” the setter mused, kissing along Kuroo’s spine as he pushed in another bead—each one just a little bigger than the last. 

“Nghh… I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Shh… not yet.” Kenma murmured into his lover’s skin.  He stopped playing with the tip and instead made a vice with his fingers, gripping the base of Kuroo’s cock tight. 

They were now three beads from the end of the chain, and from what Kenma had read, the fun part was when you got to pull them all out.  So he couldn’t let Kuroo come before then.  Using his free hand to pour a little more lube onto the remaining beads—the biggest ones—Kenma pushed in the next one, pleased that Kuroo’s hips were twitching and wiggling about. 

“Three…” Kenma murmured, loving how Kuroo whimpered softly into the sheets. 

“Two…” he pushed in the second to last bead steadily, Kuroo moaning wildly now, his chest heaving.

“Last one…” Kenma shoved in the last one fairly quickly by comparison, making Kuroo cry out and bite down on his lip, thrusting weakly but unable to come. 

Once they were all in, Kenma slowly released his grip on Kuroo’s length, moving both hands to knead his ass, the skin now a bright pink, not as red as when Kenma was whipping him.  He gave them a light smack with both his hands and the shock ran through Kuroo’s body like electricity, the beads jostling inside him.

“Sh-shit!  Ah!” His legs had nearly given out from under him with that last impact.  Gritting his teeth, he braced his thighs and kept his backside in the air, groaning out his lover’s name.  “K-Kenma…  Ahhnn…”

The next strike came from the riding crop—weak, but startling.  His body spasmed uncontrollably.  Every time the leather struck him, his body couldn’t help but jump, and every jump shifted the beads inside him, pressing them more and more against his prostate.  It didn’t feel anything like having a cock thrusting in and out of him, but it was good… so good, Kuroo could barely think.  All he could say was Kenma’s name over and over again.

“Kenma… K-Kenma!  Ahh… yes… Kenma…”

“So noisy,” came an eventual reply. 

Kuroo heard the crop tossed aside onto the floor, and then Kenma’s hands were on him, rough and firm, spreading open his ass cheeks.  And then he felt it—the steady pull.  The first bead popped out of him and he fell forward, forcing the next two out in rapid succession.  He was gasping, crying, every little round sphere that left his body sent a wave of sensation crashing through his body—all of his muscles were tense and trembling, and every wave receded into a focused pleasure he felt building in his cock.  He had two beads still left in him when suddenly he came, cock untouched, splattering his cum all over the floor, his knees finally giving way.  As the last spurts of semen left him, Kenma pulled out the remaining two beads, chucking them aside somewhere.  Kuroo lay half collapsed against the bed, his head lolling on the mattress as he struggled to catch his breath. 

When he felt Kenma’s lips brush against his own—their first kiss of the night—his hips jerked feebly, his entire body quivering.  His cock gave one last drip of cum as Kenma’s tongue ran over his bottom lip, and then he felt gentle hands on his face, pushing the fabric of his blindfold up and over his head.  Blinking slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light, he came at last face-to-face with his love, who smiled at him tenderly.

“Well that looked like fun for you.”  Kenma kissed his nose affectionately.  “I think we should’ve probably put down a towel.  You came a lot.”  His hands ran gently along Kuroo’s thigh, smearing the sticky fluids along his skin. 

Kuroo inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to focus on evening his breathing, his body growing warm and loose in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

“Turn around and I can untie you.” Kenma offered. 

But Kuroo instead shifted away from Kenma, leaning against the bed with his shoulders for balance and brought himself up on shaky legs to plop down onto the bed.  He rolled his shoulders a few times to loosen the tension building there, and flexed his arms in their bonds to keep the blood circulating neatly. 

“Your turn,” he smirked. 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo from his seat on the floor, looked down at the straining fabric of his trousers, then looked back up. 

“My turn how?” Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

“Stand up and face-fuck me.” 

Half?  Maybe more than half… at least half of the blood from Kenma’s dick rushed straight up to his face, coloring his cheeks a bright red, and he cleared his throat several times, bowing his head and letting his hair fall forward to cover his expression—however futile the effort. 

“Hey now… I’m the one all tied up here.” Kuroo chuckled, and Kenma definitely wanted to gag him now. 

“If I… if we… you… how are you going to say the safe-word?” Kenma muttered, pulling himself slowly to his feet and inching closer to Kuroo where he sat on the bed. 

“Won’t need to.”

Kenma frowned at the implications of that statement.  He might be smaller than Kuroo, but he was still a decent size, and if he decided to be rough, it wasn’t like Kuroo _couldn’t_ choke on his dick.  He almost did once…

“Hey, that’s not what I meant,” Kuroo urged, catching the pout on Kenma’s lips. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I know what you were thinking.”  Kuroo nuzzled his face against Kenma’s abdomen before taking the zipper of Kenma’s pants between his teeth, pulling it steadily open.  “I can’t do the button.”

Kenma smirked slightly as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers, clicking his tongue in feigned annoyance.

“Useless…”

“That’s me…” Kuroo murmured, licking his lips as he came face to face with Kenma’s erection, his long t-shirt draping slightly over the base.  “Would you let this good-for-nothing boyfriend of yours suck your cock?”  

Kenma brought his hands up to cover his face, displeased with his lower half for getting more excited by Kuroo’s ridiculousness.  Groaning into his hands—Kuroo was _so_ embarrassing—he gave a firm nod of his head, gasping when he felt Kuroo’s warm, wet tongue swirling over the tip. 

He’d gone hitherto neglected for their entire session, but he hadn’t realized how on-edge that had made him until he finally felt his needs being met.  And then it didn’t take long at all before his hands left his face and ran through Kuroo’s coarse hair instead, grabbing fistfuls of it between his fingers and urging him to take in him deeper…

“Hah… K-Kuro…”

The heat was building altogether quickly, and when Kenma cracked his eyes open to see the sight beneath him, he bit down hard on his lip and stilled his hips to keep from coming immediately.  Kuroo tied up neatly with those pretty lips wrapped around his cock and sucking on it eagerly with flushed cheeks and eyes hazed over with desire…

“Ngh…”  No, he wasn’t going to last long at all. 

The only downside to having Kuroo bound and submissive like this was that his hands weren’t free.  And Kenma really did appreciate having those strong, calloused hands run over his body, holding him tight and leaving marks in his skin.  But if Kuroo were touching him on top of currently deep-throating him, he’d have probably come within the first minute. 

Instead he held out admirably until about the third, after which he came with a shudder, groaning low in his throat. 

When Kuroo had felt Kenma growing close, he pushed forward and forced Kenma’s cock further into his mouth, the cum splashing down his throat.  He swallowed it all while barely tasting any of it before he pulled his head back, licking his lips. 

Panting, Kenma fell onto the bed beside him, lying on his side and closing his eyes.

“Now you can untie me.”

“Mmhmm.” Kenma replied, making no motions to get up.

“Kenma.”

“Mm.”

“Kenma don’t fall asleep on me.”  Kuroo fretted.  “At least untie me first.”

But Kenma’s breathing was coming in slow, even intervals, and Kuroo began to struggle about in his bonds, cursing under his breath—Kenma was so bad about passing out right after sex!

“Kidding.”

“Eh?”

Kenma winked at him slyly where he lay.

“You sneaky little—“

“I thought you liked being tied up.”

“Kenmaaaaa…” Kuroo began to whine, pouting his lips and running his head into Kenma’s shoulder.

“Okay okay,” Kenma huffed, pulling himself up to a sitting position and undoing the knots in the middle of Kuroo’s back. 

After a few minutes, all of the rope was undone and unraveled, and they could both see the slightly red marks it had left on Kuroo’s skin around his neck, his wrists, his chest… Hopefully they would fade within the next couple of days, otherwise Kuroo would have to look for an excuse to change outside of the locker rooms.  Kenma traced the welts lightly with his finger before kissing Kuroo’s shoulder gently, as if in apology.  When Kuroo turned around and took his hands, raising them to his lips and kissing them, Kenma felt a shiver run through his body.  Such a simple, tiny thing.  He really had missed Kuroo’s touch. 

“Was it good for you?” Kenma asked softly.

“The best.” Kuroo smiled.  “Because it was with you.”

“You’re always so sappy…” Kenma flushed, but he didn’t pull away in the least when Kuroo leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

“And you?”

“…I didn’t dislike it.  There were some fun parts.” 

“You used to say that about volleyball.”  Kuroo said, shoulders drooping. 

Kenma was about to say something about how that should’ve been an encouraging parallel given the fact that he really had enjoyed volleyball back in grade-school, but they were both startled by the sound of a scratching noise at their door, before two little white paws poked into the room in the space between the door and the floor, clawing at the carpet. 

“Ah… guess we need to give Kyari-chan her dinner…” Kuroo mused.  “You do it, I’ll clean up here.” 

Kenma gave Kuroo’s nose one more small kiss before getting up, throwing on his boxers, and opening the door, the cat immediately darting in to rub against his legs and purr.  She was well behaved enough as long as she wasn’t hungry, but they had discovered in the first month of having her that it was somewhat unnerving to have her in the same room when they had sex.  Since then, she was always locked out of their bedroom while they went at it. 

“Come on, Kyari…” Kenma murmured, leading her away from the bedroom and toward the kitchen where her food bowl was kept. 

“Maybe next time our safe-word should be Kyari,” Kuroo called from the bedroom, laughing.

Kenma’s face scrunched up in extreme distaste—that was worse than using ‘Bokuto.’  Kyari was… she was basically their child… of sorts… it was _much_ more off-putting to use their cat’s name for a safe-word than a mutual friend. 

“Don’t do that to her.”

“How about ‘catnip?’”

“Are you actually cleaning up in there?” Kenma plodded back to their room. 

“Or how about… _meeeeow_ —OW!”  

Kuroo yelped as Kenma whacked him upside the head, shoving at him with his foot while Kuroo was doing his best to clean up the carpet.  What do you know, he was getting the hang of the ‘sadism’ part after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shibari is a general term used to refer to rope bondage. In Japanese S&M communities, there are varying techniques for weaving intricate patterns with the rope on the sub's body; but globally it's become a general term to just mean full-body binding. Ushiro Takatekote (後ろ高手小手) is the basic or foundational Kinbaku (緊縛) form of binding the arms and breasts, in which the arms and hands are bound behind the back. 
> 
> The name of their cat, Kyari, is short for Kyariko, which is literally just how you would spell “calico” using Japanese katakana. But ‘Kyari’ is also the transliteration for the English name ‘Carrie’ and having ‘-ko’ at the end is a common feature for feminine names. Her name is meant to be something along the lines of, ‘Little Carrie,’ but is also literally read ‘Calico.’ 
> 
> Meow, catnip, Bokuto, even Toaster Strudels… these are just some of the suggestions for safe-words that I received from friends. It was really hard to pick just one, but in the end I managed to shoehorn most of them in somehow! 
> 
> Pretty sure this is the most sinful Kuroken I've ever written.


End file.
